An Elven Halloween
by Erebrandir
Summary: COMPLETE! It's Halloween in Rivendel, and Estel (Aragorn, for those who don't know) and his brothers decide to celebrate in their own way. Young Estel story. Chapter two added.
1. Part One: The Party

Disclaimer: See authors bio.  
  
A/N: This is just some fun I came up with, because it is going to be Halloween soon, and I wanted to get into the spirit (I'm going as an Elf). I think it's cute, and I like it, but I never seem to make my Elves funny, so I hope I susceed with this one. This is my first Lord of the Rings fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Review if you have the time. Enjoy!  
  
An Elven Halloween  
  
Estel giggled as he ran down the hall wearing a sheet that was much too big for him. Lord Elrond poked his head out of his office. "Good morning Estel," he said.  
  
"'Morning Ada," Estel replied happily. "I'm a ghost!"  
  
"I see that," Elrond said in amusement. "Where are you off to?"  
  
"I'm gonna find El'dan and scare him."  
  
Elrond laughed. "Don't forget to eat breakfast."  
  
"I won't, ada. Goodbye!" Estel turned, and went in search of his brother. "El'dan, El'dan!" He found his brother walking down the hall in the other direction, and hugged his leg. "El'dan! It's Hallaeeen." He drew out the 'ee's.  
  
Elladan laughed, and picked up his brother. "Yes, it is Halloween, Estel. What are you doing?" he lifted the sheet so he could look his brother in the face.  
  
"Boo!" Estel giggled. "I'm a ghost."  
  
"Oh no!" Elladan pretended to be scared. "A ghost! Do you know the only way to get rid of ghosts?" Estel shook his head, looking a little worried. "We, TICKLE THEM!" He picked up the young boy, ran to Estel's room, tossed him on the bed, and started tickling him.  
  
"No! Stop El'dan!" Estel howled with laughter. "Peease!"  
  
"Elladan," came an amused voice from the door. "What are you doing?"  
  
Elladan looked up, and stopped tickling Estel. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm exterminating a ghost."  
  
"'Ro!" Estel gasped. "Help! El'dan is going to," he screwed up his face, trying to pronounce the new word, "Etermineating me."  
  
Elrohir laughed, and walked into the room. "Exterminate, Estel."  
  
"Esterminate."  
  
"Close enough," Elrohir said, and ruffled the youngster's hair. He took the sheet that was draped across Estel's shoulder, and wrapped it around himself.  
  
"Oh no! Now 'Ro's a ghost!" Estel said.  
  
"Ai! By the Valar, you're right, Estel," Elladan said, grinning. "And what do we do to get rid of ghosts?"  
  
"Tickle them!" Estel cried happily, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare-" Elrohir started, backing up towards the door.  
  
"Dare what?" Elladan asked, grinning devilishly.  
  
"Tickle him El'dan, tickle him!" Estel called from the bed.  
  
"Thanks a lot Estel," Elrohir said.  
  
"Welcome," Estel said cheerfully, not knowing his brother was being sarcastic.  
  
"If you take one more step, I'll-"  
  
Elladan pounced on his brother, and started tickling him.  
  
"No! *laugh* Stop! Please! *laugh* Estel, help!"  
  
"Don't worry 'Ro, I'll help!" Estel slid off the bed, and toddled over to where Elladan was tickling Elrohir on the carpet. He grabbed the back of Elladan's tunic, and pulled. "El'dan, stop it! 'Ro don't like it! Peeease, El'dan?"  
  
Elladan stopped, and looked over at his youngest brother. "How could I resist that 'peeease'? Alright, I'll stop."  
  
"Thank the Valar," Elrohir gasped. "One of you has sense."  
  
"'Ro all right now?" Estel asked concernedly.  
  
"Yes, I'm all right now," Elrohir said. "Thanks to you!"  
  
"Welcome," Estel said happily.  
  
"What were you doing, dressing up as a ghost?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Ada said yesterday that today was Hallaeeen, and that men dress up, and celebrate!"  
  
"That they do," Elrohir said. "I'd forgotten about that holiday."  
  
"What say we have our own Halloween celebration?" Elladan suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Estel yelled enthusiastically. "But I don't wanna be a ghost anymore."  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to," Elrohir assured him. "Come, let us find some costumes."  
  
"Okay," the young human replied happily, and took Elrohir's hand.  
  
Later that night.  
  
"What do you think?" Elladan asked his brother, straightening his wings.  
  
Elrohir looked up from arranging his own costume, and burst out laughing.  
  
"What? I don't want to scare Estel," Elladan replied defensively.  
  
"I'm not so sure you won't," Elrohir said, grinning. "Where did you get that?" His brother was wearing a violet tunic, with silver leaves embroidered all over it, green leggings, and had blue, green and violet wings strapped to his back.  
  
"Oh, I borrowed it from someone," Elladan replied evasively.  
  
"And who would have a fairy costume lying about?" Elladan mumbled something. "What was that?"  
  
"I said I borrowed it from Glorfindel," Elladan snapped. "He's going to kill me for telling you."  
  
Elrohir sniggered, and finished fixing his costume.  
  
"At least mine is original," Elladan said smugly.  
  
"What's wrong with being a ghost?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just boring."  
  
"You didn't think that when Estel was dressing up as one."  
  
"Estel is cuter then you are."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Are you boys ready?" Elrond asked, sticking his head into Elrohir's room. "Estel is waitin- Elladan, where ever did you get that?"  
  
Elladan opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Elrohir said, "Glorfindel."  
  
Elrond let out a snort of laughter, before managing to stifle his mirth. "Well, be sure to let me know when you return it; I would like to be there to witness it. As I was saying before, Estel it waiting for you in the lounging room." He left, closing the door softly.  
  
"Shall we depart, my dear fairy of a brother?" Elrohir asked, smirking.  
  
"After you, ghosty," Elladan replied sweetly.  
  
***  
  
Estel walked around the lounging room, trying to handle his costume. He was dressed as Gandalf the Gray; it had been his ada's idea. His hat slid over his face, and he pushed it back up again, only to have it fall back down. With a sigh, he left it there, and sat on the ground. The door opened, and Elladan and Elrohir walked in, though he couldn't see them.  
  
"Estel? What are you doing under there?" Elrohir asked, lifting the hat.  
  
Estel yelped, and jumped up. "Why is El'dan wearing that?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Elladan is a fairy. He's getting ready to go to the fairy ball," Elrohir responded quite seriously.  
  
"I thought he was an Elf," Estel said, confused.  
  
"One night a year, he becomes a fairy."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Estel seemed content with the reply, though he looked at Elladan oddly.  
  
Elladan glared at his twin, who grinned back cheekily.  
  
"Look! I'm Gandalf!" Estel giggled, waving his stick around. "El'dan, you must stand on you head," he said in a deep voice that sounded ridiculous coming from a four-year-old.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Estel," Elrohir whispered loudly. "He just ate dinner."  
  
"Oh. Never mind El'dan. When are you going to the fairy ball, El'dan?" Estel's innocent wide eyes looked up at his brother.  
  
"As soon as Elrohir gets into HIS fairy costume."  
  
"You're both Fairies?" Poor Estel looked thoroughly confused now.  
  
"Never mind," Elrohir said, laughing. They played for a long time, until Glorfindel came.  
  
"Hello, I'm here to receive Estel," Glorfindel said, coming into the room. He stopped short when he saw Elladan in his fairy costume, Elrohir in his ghost costume, and Estel in his Gandalf costume. "I won't ask."  
  
"We're having a Hallaweeen party, 'Findel, and El'dan and 'Ro are part fairy, and-"  
  
"Shh. I have come to bring you to your room; it is far past your bed time," Glorfindel said. "Say goodnight to your brothers."  
  
"'Night El'dan, 'night 'Ro," Estel said, and hugged and kissed them goodnight.  
  
"It is a good thing your father sent me to get you," Glorfindel said, picking Estel up. "I think you are too tired, because you are not making much sense. And Elladan and Elrohir are not fairies," he said reassuringly, walking down the hall.  
  
"But they are," Estel insisted, his voice growing softer. "They told me themselves. And I'm not tired."  
  
The End 


	2. Part Two: What Happened Afterwards

Disclaimer: See authors' bio.  
  
A/N: Okay, I received a few reviews that said I stopped rather abruptly, so I went back and changed it, so it is no longer the end! This is about what happened after Estel went to sleep, and what Elladan and Elrohir did afterwards. He, he, he. Oh, and if anyone knows how to change this to html, I would really appreciate it. I have MS word 2002, I can't figure it out, and it's driving me crazy!  
  
Thank you Lily Frost, for pointing out that they probably don't have Halloween in Middle-Earth. I thought about it, and realized you are right. Well, what do I do now? I have decided that some villages have a celebration once every year to thank the Valar (Men DO recognize the Valar, right?) for a prosperous harvest, and the children get to dress up, and dance, and stuff, and they have feasts. Right. Um, yeah. I had it all worked out in my head, but I'm having trouble typing it out.  
  
Thank yous go to: Dragon, Danny Ellas, Lily Frost, Sapphiremeriadocktook, Princess Evenstar, Addicted, Coffeegirl, Arabella Thorne, Catreen Dragonsword, and Samewise Took. The reviews were all very welcome, and made me feel extremely happy! Thanks!  
  
I'll shut up now, or else the authors note will be longer then the chapter! :o)  
  
"But I'm not tired." They heard Estel say as Glorfindel carried him down the hall.  
  
"We shouldn't have done that," Elrohir said. "Father will not be happy when he finds out we have been messing with Estel's head."  
  
"You're probably right," Elladan agreed, flopping down in a chair in a most undignified manner, and propped his feet up on the table. "It was you who started it originally."  
  
"What?" Elrohir asked, raising his eye brows. "I think not, brother. It was you."  
  
"No, it was you. Estel asked why I was wearing what I was wearing, and you said it was because I was fairy, and I was getting ready for the fairy ball, and Estel said-"  
  
"Okay, you were right," Elrohir admitted, shrugging. Elladan shot him a smug look.  
  
The door opened, and Elrond walked in. "Is Estel still here? I wanted to say goodnight to him."  
  
"No. Glorfindel just came and took him to his room."  
  
"Ah. I will say goodnight to him there." Elrond turned to leave, then looked back at his two sons. "And I want you in bed soon also. Do not forget tomorrow is your first day training the novices."  
  
Elladan groaned. "Ai! I had forgotten all about that!"  
  
"I hadn't." Elladan shot his brother another look.  
  
***  
  
"Enough, you two. It would not set a good example for my sons' to quarrel when they are supposed to be setting a good example," Elrond said sternly, then he smiled; he enjoyed hearing his sons' exchange words like this, it was like witnesing a verbal fencing bout, and his son's enjoyed it. "Goodnight. I will see you tomorrow morning bright and early."  
  
Elladan mumbled something, and Elrohir laughed. Elrond shook his head, smiling.  
  
"Goodnight father," Elrohir said.  
  
When Elladan said nothing, his brother elbowed him. "What? If he finds humor in making his son's suffer, I wish him a horrible nights sleep." Then he grinned. "Goodnight father."  
  
Elrond laughed quietly, and left to check on his other son. He met Glorfindel walking towards him. "What is it?" he asked, seeing his friends face.  
  
"I have to go beat some sense into those sons' of yours," Glorfindel said frustratedly. "They have convinced Estel that they are part Fairy, and that once a year they go to a fairy ball. At least, that is the story I was getting from him."  
  
Elrond fought the urge to laugh. "It seems I will have to explain things to him. Is he still awake?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so."  
  
They went to Estel's rooms', and found him sitting up In bed. "Ada, are El'dan and 'Ro *really* fairies?"  
  
Elrond sat down on the bed, and Glorfindel watched from the doorway. "No, they are not. I will have to talk to them about telling you things that are untrue."  
  
"Oh good," Estel said. "I'm glad they are not Fairies."  
  
"Me too," Elrond laughed. "Goodnight Estel." He bent over, and kissed Estel on the top of his head.  
  
"'Night, Ada," Estel said, and threw his arms around Elrond's neck. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Estel," Elrond said, smiling.  
  
"When I get my hands on Elladan and Elrohir." Glorfindel said, sighing as they walked to Elrond's office.  
  
"You will have your revenge tomorrow. Remember, they are training the novices. And that was not entirely my sons' fault you know," Elrond replied teasingly. "If you had not lent that fairy costume to Elladan-"  
  
"What?" Glorfindel stopped short. "I do not own a fairy costume."  
  
"Then where did Elladan get his costume?"  
  
"I do not know.  
  
***  
  
"Elladan, did you really get your costume from Glorfindel?" Elrohir asked as they walked back to their rooms.  
  
"No."  
  
They stopped right outside their rooms, and Elladan opened his door. "I did not think so. Where did you really get it?" Elrohir asked curiously.  
  
Elladan grinned, and stepped into his rooms. "That, my brother, you will never know," he replied mischievously, and closed his bedroom door on his brother.  
  
The End (for real!) 


End file.
